


Entertaining the Court

by WotanAnubis



Category: Tyranny - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which the Fatebinder and Verse have a happy reunion.





	

Iris, Archon of Spires, Ruler of the Tiers overlooked Ascension Hall from her stone throne. It wasn't exactly the seat of her power. It was the seat below the seat of her power. But it was the place where she held court.

At the other end of the circular hall, a crowd of would-be petitioners milled about uncertainly, each waiting for the despot to call on them. They all stayed well away from the large rune glowing from the broken floor. Rumour had it that crossing any one of the glowing lines without Iris' permission would lead to disaster. Iris hadn't started the rumour, but she hadn't discouraged it either. It kept people in line.

What also kept people in line where the six guards perfectly armoured in gleaming bronze that lined the wall. The rune was only a hypothetical threat, but armed guards were armed guards.

At the moment Iris wasn't really listening to Fatebinder Calio giving her report of her recent travels in the Tiers. Things were quiet at the moment, or as quiet as they ever got, and most of the cases Calio and the other Fatebinders got involved with were routine affairs. The kind Iris herself had dealt with dozens, maybe hundreds of times back she, too, had still been a Fatebinder.

"And then there was... ah, yes. This case. This one was actually pretty interesting," said Fatebinder Calio.

"Oh?" said Iris. "Do tell."

"There was a storm a few months back - not one of yours, a regular one - and part of plaintiff's fence was destroyed. She didn't notice. Neither did the defendant. Defendant's herd _did_ notice the sudden gap, though."

"I think I see where this is going," said Iris.

"Right," said Fatebinder Calio. "Defendant's herd wanders through the fence and starts grazing on plaintiff's land. This goes on for a few weeks or so until plaintiff finally notices this strange herd is grazing where it shouldn't be. So now plaintiff demands compensation for this illegal use of her land."

Iris sighed. "So the plaintiff didn't pay attention to her own fence and the defendant didn't pay attention to their own herd?"

"Essentially. And if either them had started being reasonable about the whole thing at any point, I wouldn't have got dragged in. But pettiness and spite ruled the day, as usual. So I was."

"And how did you rule?"

"Told defendant to pay for the repairs of the plaintiff's fence. It's less than she demanded, but more than she deserved."

"I see," said Iris. "But what I don't see how this case was particularly interesting."

"Oh, that would've been the looks of terror on both their faces when they came before me," Fatebinder Calio said. "I think they were terrified that I might've had them both executed for their own stupid negligence."

"And why would they think that?" Iris asked.

"Haven't the faintest idea," said Fatebinder Calio, her face carefully blank.

"Right. Was that all?"

"Well, there's still..." Fatebinder Calio paused, glancing at the crowd. "No. No, that's all."

The group of waiting petitioners parted like a school of fish fleeing a shark, leaving an empty circle around a single woman. Verse emerged from the throng, dirty, splattered with dried-up blood and walked boldly towards the throne as if the rules of the court didn't apply to her. Which they didn't.

"We'll talk later, shall we?" said Calio.

Iris raised her voice and shouted. "Court dismissed!"

One by one the petitioners drained out of Ascension Hall, some muttering complaints about not having been heard, others looking relieved to be away from the scarred madwoman. Before long, the Hall was empty save for Iris, Verse and the six bronze-clad guards.

Verse clambered onto the stone throne, straddled Iris' lap and kissed her. Her lips tasted of blood. She pressed herself against Iris as close as she could, grinding against the Archon's iron armour with a passion she normally only reserved for bloodshed.

One of the bronze guards yelped. She was ignored.

Verse drew back from their kiss. But she'd been away for weeks and Iris wasn't quite satisfied yet, showering light little kisses on Verse's lips for a few moments longer.

"Report?" Iris asked at last, smiling.

"It was a nothing job," Verse replied. "Bunch of desperate brigands. Crap weapons, no training, all bluster. Me and the girls gave 'em an hour's head start, to make it interesting."

"And how did that go?"

"Well, one stayed behind to buy the rest some more time. He's down in the dungeons. As for the others... let's just say none of them were fast enough."

"Sounds like you've earned your rings," Iris said.

Verse dragged a fingertip down Iris' iron breastplate. "Surely I've earned more than that."

Iris kissed her. "I don't think 'earn' is the right word, but... yes."

Verse grinned and practically jumped off the throne. She grabbed her leather shirt by the hem and pulled it up over her head and off, revealing her scarred, well-muscled body. She cast the garment aside with one hand and smoothed the feathers in her hair with the other.

"Woah! Alright," one of the bronze guards exclaimed.

Verse focused her mismatched eyes on the young woman. Grinning dangerously, she advanced on the hapless guard with swaying hips. Before long she pressed her bare breasts against the woman's bronze armour and stared her right in the eyes.

"Something you have to say?" Verse whispered sweetly.

"No, ma'am," the guard squeaked.

"Never seen another woman naked before?"

"Uhm. Once or twice," the guard replied with what Iris thought was a foolish amount of honesty.

"Oh," Verse purred. "Experienced, are you? Want to join us?"

"Uhm..." the guard stammered, blushing bright red.

"Alright, enough," said Iris. "Guards, you're all dismissed. For now."

The six guards hurried out. Verse, hands on her hips, watched them go.

"Shame," she said. "She was pretty cute. First time on duty in the Hall?"

"No," Iris replied. "But the first time you showed up while she was on duty."

Verse kicked her boots off and struggled out of her pants.

"There, that's better," she said, as she stood stark naked in one of the sacred halls of the Spires.

Iris looked at her, fascinated. Verse was muscular, had scars everywhere and didn't have much in the way of curves. She didn't live up to any traditional standard of beauty anywhere. And yet, Iris just couldn't drag her eyes away from her. She'd choose Verse over a hundred doe-eyed beauties.

Sometimes Iris wondered if muscles and scars were just her thing or if she was just so powerfully fascinated by the way Verse was so unapologetically herself that she'd be attracted to her no matter what she looked like.

Verse walked back to the throne, leaving her discarded clothes behind. Iris rose from her seat, garbed in ornamental iron and a silk cloak. They embraced and kissed, slower this time, but no less passionately. Their tongues met between their lips and they licked and danced around each other.

Verse left Iris' lips and kissed her way down the young Archon's cheek and nuzzled her neck. Iris inhaled sharply as she felt Verse's rough lips awaken her desire.

"You're damn cold in this, you know," Verse muttered.

Iris chuckled. "And here I hoped you'd be too hot and bothered to notice."

"Too horny to not feel this wretched armour between my body and yours?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

Iris unclasped her silk cloak and let it glide to the stone floor. Taking off her armour took a bit longer. There was a seemingly endless amount of clasps and belt to be undone and Verse insisted on being the one to undo all of them. Iris stood still as a statue, moving only when Verse asked her to so she could fiddle with this or that bit. Eventually, bit by bit, the beautifully gleaming iron fell away to reveal the patchwork mess of cotton and leather that were her undergarments. They were not as beautifully ornamental as her armour, but they were very good at getting in the way between the cold iron and her own skin, which was the important thing.

Iris happily stripped out of the last of her clothes and joined Verse in her nakedness. Iris was a tall, black woman and though she had about as much muscle as Verse, she didn't have nearly as many scars. But then, Verse had always seen her scars as a point of pride whereas Iris preferred putting heavy armour and a good shield between herself and the enemy.

Verse kissed her again and with nothing left between them, Iris felt every inch of Verse's powerful body pressing against her. Felt the heat raging just beneath her skin, felt it feeding her own arousal. They stood in front of the throne, their naked bodies illuminated by the ancient glow of the Spire rune, kissing each other urgently. They'd been separated for weeks and now that Verse was really back and actually in her arms, Iris wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her and never let her go ever again.

Iris felt Verse raise her leg and press against her moist folds. She moaned softly against Verse's lips. She might've protested that Verse was moving a bit too fast, but the pleasure flowing into her body easily overwhelmed whatever objection she might've had. Iris did her best to keep kissing Verse even as she undulated against her leg, but it was pretty tricky. Her mouth wanted to stay in more or less one place while her hips wanted to grind back and forth, smearing her glistening juices across Verse's skin.

Iris couldn't keep both up for very long and soon her lips left Verse's. She clung to the former Scarlet Fury, kissing her neck and shoulder and moaning freely. She felt Verse move her leg against her, grinding it against her pussy even as she ground it against her leg. She moaned and whimpered, feeling her pleasured body becoming alive again after its long, Verseless sleep.

Iris dragged Verse down onto the stone floor. She lay down on her back, Verse on top of her, the glowing lines of the rune all around them. Verse moved her leg away only to have her hand slide easily in between Iris'. Iris mewed with pleasure as Verse's infinitely more skilled fingers moving up and down her folds, leaving trails of flame that spread out through her body.

Verse had never been the most subtle of lovers, but she'd had enough practise to know exactly how to play Iris. Her fingertips glided across Iris' wet slit with a gentleness that was quite unlike her, touching her sensitive skin in all the right ways to make pleasure bloom inside of her. Iris felt her yearning grow at Verse's soft pleasing of her pussy. Only half-aware that she was doing it, she began moving against Verse's hand, trying to guide her fingers towards her clit. Verse would have none of it, easily moving her teasing hand wherever she wanted it and there wasn't much Iris could do about it except enjoy the building pleasure.

Iris writhed under Verse's touch, groaning with lust. Fire burned through her dark and powerful body, the heat of pleasure at once lifting her up and sinking her into the ground. She gasped when she felt Verse slide two fingers into her. But rather than the sudden hard fucking she'd have expected from her, Iris felt Verse move slowly, almost lovingly inside of her. Verse's fingers moved back and forth across her heated inner walls, caressing her inner sanctum with as gentle a touch as Iris had ever felt.

"You're adorable," Verse whispered. "In the... in the good way, I mean. Not the way I usually mean it."

Iris looked at her. To her surprise, Verse was blushing awkwardly. She leaned up slightly to kiss her, hoping to obliterate whatever vaguely uncomfortable feelings were bothering Verse. Verse kissed her back, her fingers briefly pausing as the two focused on their lips.

It was a tender little moment, but it didn't last. Verse never let tender little moments last. But this time Iris had no room for complaint since she felt Verse's attention return to her dripping pussy, felt her fingers move and curl and caress and send pleasure roaring through her body.

Verse pulled her shimmering fingers out and up until they rubbed against Iris' clit. Iris groaned, her back arching as she pushed her naked body against Verse. Verse fingered her hard, her fingertips dancing frantically around and across her sensitive nub. Raw pleasure flooded Iris' body and she was helpless against it. Iris felt herself getting closer to coming with every passing second, sensed, somehow, how desperate Verse was to make it happen. It was as if Verse needed her to come even more than she did. And with Verse playing with her clit, with the fires of pleasure burning every inch of her muscular body, Iris needed to come badly.

Shaking and gasping and grinding against Verse's hand, Iris felt her pleasure build and build until her entire body throbbed. And Verse just kept going, her skillful fingers moving rapidly against her sensitive flesh. Iris whined and panted, out of breath and out of stamina. Then she moaned loudly when Verse's hand delivered her into her orgasm. Inarticulate bliss spilled endlessly from her lips while her cleansing climax washed through her body and put out the fires, leaving only deeply erotic satisfaction behind.

Iris carefully breathed in and out, her naked body tingling with contentment and hints of lust and pleasure not-quite-gone. She smiled.

Verse moved her hand away from Iris' pussy, dragged one moist and shimmering finger up her body.

"Looks like you enjoyed that," she said.

"Mmm," Iris replied.

"My turn."

Verse moved fast. Before Iris could really react, Verse loomed above her, looking down at with her blue-and-red eyes and a grin on her face, her dripping pussy mere inches from Iris' lips. The thick scent of Verse's arousal hit her hard and Iris had stop herself from reaching for Verse's wet slit with her tongue. Even she could reach it - her - Verse would only raise herself out of reach.

"You want my pussy?" Verse asked.

"You want me to make you come?" Iris countered.

Verse laughed. "That's not the way the game's played."

" _Yes_ , Verse, I want to taste your pussy. And you want to feel me kiss you, so get down here already."

"Tsk," said Verse. "No romance."

Verse slowly lowered herself until her nether lips brushed against Iris'. Iris kissed them softly, felt Verse's arousal staining her lips. Somewhere above her, Verse groaned softly as Iris left a trail of fluttering kisses across her gleaming slit.

Iris' slid out of her mouth and she flicked its tip across Verse's pussy to taste her lust. Groaning with pleasure, Verse moved her hips to push herself against Iris' mouth. Iris eagerly lapped at Verse, dragging her tongue up and down her moist folds. She felt Verse's wetness slowly flow into her mouth, coating her tongue, spilling down onto her chin.

Verse undulated against her lips, grunting and groaning, grinding herself against Iris' face. Iris reached up and grabbed her hips with both hands, in part to steady her, mostly to guide her pussy against her mouth. While somewhere above her Verse shivered with pleasure, Iris focused on using her tongue to draw lines and circles all along her sensitive flesh.

Iris kissed Verse deeply, firmly planting her lips on her pussy and plunging her tongue inside of her. The whole of Ascension Hall trembled with Verse's pleasured groaning - or so it seemed to Iris. Iris let her nimble tongue twist and turn with Verse, licking and lapping at her core. It seemed to her that with every little lick, the tiniest little flick with the tip of her tongue, Verse groaned and writhed, pleasure robbing her of all control over her scarred body.

Iris pulled back for air. As she took a deep breath, the thick scent of Verse's lust hit her hard enough to make her dizzy. For moment her body shivered with a fraction of the pleasure she knew Verse must be feeling. She immediately kissed Verse again and buried her tongue deep inside of her.

Above her, Verse spiralled out of control, her body dancing lewdly on the tip of Iris' tongue. She groaned and panted, her lungs, her entire body, too full of pleasure to do anything else. Iris kissed her and licked her, driving her ever onward. Verse tasted so wickedly delicious that part of Iris didn't want her to come, wanted to kiss her and lap at her forever. Feel her juices flow down her throat without end.

But of course that was impossible. Groaning so loudly that the crowd on the other side of the doors were sure to hear, Verse came. She bucked violently against Iris' face, grunting with hard bliss. Iris barely took any notice of the savagery of Verse's orgasm, but simply kept kissing her, her tongue darting out everywhere, lapping up Verse's juices and pouring still more pleasure into the mercenary's climaxing body.

"Enough," Verse panted when her orgasm had seemingly faded. "Enough."

Iris planted one last, affectionate kiss on Verse's beautiful pussy, then let go of her hips. Verse stood up on unsteady legs. Iris rose from the stone floor, embraced her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"You taste better than I do," Verse commented when they broke apart.

"Really? That's it?" said Iris.

Verse grinned. "You know, as much as I enjoy seeing you dripping with, well, me, you should probably clean up before you drag the court back in."

"I should probably get dressed, too," said Iris with considerable distaste. After feeling Verse's skin against her own, the iron armour and its thick undergarments seemed unbearable.

"Or you could start a brand new fashion craze, who knows?" said Verse.

Iris smiled. She reached down to take Verse's hand. Their fingers interlocked almost automatically.

"Stay."

Verse closed her eyes and sighed. "Not this again. You know I can't. I'm not a couple kind of person."

"We could try it out for a week. Or month. Just to see how it goes."

"Look, it's not that I don't love you, alright? I do. In my way. But I don't think I can give you what you want."

"How can you be so sure?" Iris asked.

Verse looked her in the eyes for one long, uncomfortable moment.

"You said a month?" said Verse.

"Sure. If that's alright with you," said Iris.

"And afterwards?"

"We'll see."

"Fine," said Verse. She grinned. "And who knows? Maybe it'll even work out."

"Maybe it will," Iris said and kissed her again.


End file.
